Birthday Pancakes
by Reina Komatsu
Summary: Jack just wants to cuddle up with the Doctor on his birthday, but the Doctor seems to have something else planned for his captain. Warning M/M sex scene.


The first rays of sunlight hit the Doctors' face. He gently opened up his eyes and smiled faintly when he was greeted by the wonderful sight of Jack's sleeping face. He sat up and placed a happy kiss on Jack's forehead. The doctor could not help but giggle a little when his partner gave a little groan and pulled the blanket over his head to block the sunlight. Jack could be so childish sometimes.

He sighed and decided to go and prepare Jacks birthday breakfast.

Jack was disappointed when he woke up alone. It was his birthday and he had planned to spend the day in bed with his lover and then maybe go out to dinner with him. He became immediately in a better mood when the sweet smell of freshly fried pancakes spread in the room. He quickly got up and almost threw on his clothes before he hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack smiled slightly when he was met by a set table and a pile of French pancakes with cream and fresh sugared berries. He immediately understood that this was a special treat, exclusively for this day. The doctor had instigated to serve Jack healthy food because of all the weight that Jack had put on by eating too much unhealthy food and instead of training it off by walking, he drove around Cardiff in his SUV.

It was not until Jack had almost avidly eaten up all the pancakes and asked the Doctor if more cream as he noticed that his lover was not sitting at the breakfast table beside him. He listened intently for the sound of footsteps in the apartment, but when he only could hear the traffic and neighborhood kids play outside the house, he decided not to worry until he had come to the hub. The doctor was surely already there and planned with Ianto, Owen , Gwen and Tosh how they would congratulate him on the birthday, there was no use worrying about Time Lord he figured.

When Jack entered the hub he was immediately greeted by Gwen and a friendly hug. "Congratulations Jack!" she said excitedly and released the captain before she handed him her gift. "I did not know what you wanted, so I asked Rhys for help because he is a man so I figured he knew what men wanted. Rhys is a great help to many things but this he was absolutely useless at presents for men. Luckily I came to think of our honeymoon in Italy, so the choice was not so difficult," continued the Welsh woman excited. Jack was too busy to open the gift to listen if she said anything more. He was happily surprised when he saw a red wine bottle brand ' _Borgogno Barolo_ ' from 2006. He chuckled when he got the image of a drunken Doctor in his head.

Ianto gave him a beautiful red tie made of silk and a kiss on the cheek. Tosh gave him a home- knitted scarf, long enough to keep both him and the Doctor warm in winter. "Do you knit?" Jack asked, a little surprised, but left it there when the Asian woman blushed. He had not expected anything from Owen but when he got a banana -scented massage oil, obviously meant for sexual purposes, he was pleasantly surprised and patted Owen on the back as a thanks.

"Is the Doctor trying to lock us out from our weapons again?" asked Jack, referring to the incident that occurred almost one week after he and the doctor had decided that they both wanted to pursue a relationship. The doctor had tried to get Jack and Torchwood to follow his pacifist way by hacking their systems and block them so that they could not get hold of their weapons they needed to successively carry out their missions. After three days had Tosh finally successfully bring back the accesses so that they could fix all the damage that the Doctor had caused. Jack couldn't be angry at the Doctor for a long time. His big puppy eyes and intentionally sexual way to eat a banana had got Jack to forgive and forget everything.

"I have not seen him. I thought maybe you guy would be late today , but when you came alone , I took it for granted that you had burned out doctor this morning so he stayed at home " Owen replied but did not seem to worry as much when he returned to the study of a corpse that they recently had received.

Neither Gwen, Tosh nor Ianto did know anything about the Doctor.

The day continued and Jack tried to concentrate on paperwork but his thoughts were constantly on the Doctor. What if something had happened to him? What if someone had kidnapped him? What if he was alone and scared? What if he was dying? What if he had regenerated alone? Or ... died? Jack did not even want to think about that last one. He picked up his mobile and called the doctor for the 42nd time, but this time he came directly to voice mail, which gave him the shivers. Jack way nervously biting off a piece of his thumb nail. When his cell rang he immediately flew up and answered. He did not even look at who it was that called. "Doctor!" he exclaimed, hopeful and a little nervous. His heart sank in his chest when he heard that it was Martha Jones who just wanted to congratulate him on the birthday. She was sorry she could not come over and told him she had posted him her and Mickey's gift.

"Jack, Is everything all right? You seem a little away and nervous. Has anything happened between you and the Doctor? "Martha asked, sounding worried. Jack could not help but feel a little happy that his friend cared about how he and the Doctor had it.

"Yes ... I mean no. I have not seen him since this morning. He had prepared a breakfast for me but he was not home. He was not at the hub either and is not answering his phone when I call him. I 'm a little worried that something has happened to him, "Replied Jack, feeling the knob in his stomach got just got a bit bigger. He had betrayed the Doctor. He had gone to work with his head in the clouds while his beloved Doctor could be involved in anything terrible elsewhere. Jack would never forgive himself if something happened to the Doctor.

"Have you checked the TARDIS? He used to spend his time with her," suggested Martha encouraging Jack to want to hit himself hard. He felt stupid for the simple solution. Of course Doctor was in the TARDIS, he told himself. The doctor was always there at their leisure. He was obviously in there and was fixing with his ship and certainly had been so into to what he was doing that he did not notice that the phone rang. The cell phone probably eventually had discharged. The Doctor could be so woozy at times.

Jack thanked Martha and had to promise to get in touch when he found the Doctor. He rushed home and had fully forgotten to take the car. They lived still within walking distance to and from the hub. He was almost hit twice on the way back. The last time by a car driving Blowfish. The others had to take care of the fish, the Doctor was far more important to him than a humanoid, carjacking blowfish that was terrorized Cardiff.

Jack slammed opened the TARDIS doors to the control room. The TARDIS did not appreciate it and blew out a nasty cold blast of wind at him. "Sorry old girl" he said and stroked apologetic at the wall. He soon realized that he was excused. He walked nervously through the corridors and felt his heartbeat increased. Jack felt more and more empty inside for every room that he looked through and found no trace of the Doctor in any of the rooms. The only room he had left was his own, the Doctor just saved it for old memories sake. He had not used the room for ages, they used to use the Doctor's room when they were out traveling together.

Jack took a deep breath and gathered some courage before he opened the door. He could not stop himself from staring from what he saw. His mouth was open as if he were an idiot. In Jack's bed was the Doctor, lying naked, with his hands chained to the bedposts. The doctor had probability chained himself up because it would never occur to him to ask someone for help. It took him time to stop staring at the Time lord's beautiful naked body and his soft delicate wrist handcuffed. Jack had constantly tried to introduce bondage to their sex life but the Doctor had never agreed, until now.

"Happy Birthday" the Doctor said after a long while and broke the awkward silence. He sounded nervous, which made Jack almost feel guilty for what the Doctor tried to do for him. "You didn't have to" Jack said with a soft voice calmed and approached his lover. He settled down over the Doctor and kissed him gently.

Jack had obviously become excited when he saw the doctor all naked and tied up, but he did not want to scare him and accidentally make the experience painful for Time Lord so that he would never dare do something similar again. This was his chance to show that kink in their sex life was maybe something worth talking more about.

He touched all the vulnerable places on the Time lord's body and licked him then erotically on the neck causing his partner to release a sound that Jack at first never thought the Doctor was capable of making. He had learned that he could get almost all of his wants through by touching, kissing or licking at this particular sensitive spot. If Jack had known about that spot earlier then maybe he also would have been able to "get it" with the Doctor's previous body.

Jack fumbled clumsy whit his arm after lube while he tried to keep calm doctor by kissing him. The only thing he found was Owens massage oil with banana scent which would have to do for now. Jack could not even with all the self-control in the world get himself to move away from his lover to look for the damn lube that probably remained in the shower after the day before activities. What the Doctor could do in a shower was a surprise even for Jack.

The doctor looked at Jack with an impatient glance, and thought that the immortal man was too slow. He was already, why did Jack always had to be so careful with him? He was a Time lord, he could take a lot more. When Jack finally pushed into him, Doctor moaned loudly and was ashamed that he came almost all at once. Before the Doctor could apologize Jack kissed him and continued to be gentle with Time Lord until he came inside the Doctor.

Jack freed his lover with the key that was lying on the nightstand beside the bed. He held the Doctor close and whispered sensuous word in his ear until his lover hushed him with a kiss. "You have a lot to work off tomorrow Harkness, that breakfast wasn't healthy for my captain. I like my captain strong and fit" said the Doctor softly next to the immortal man's ear. Jack did not care what the doctor said. He smiled weakly and fell asleep to the thought that someday he would get the Doctor drunk with the wine that Gwen had given him for his birthday.


End file.
